1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document editing apparatus and, more particularly to a document editing apparatus suitable for the check up or collation of the already inputted document in a displaying apparatus when the displaying apparatus having a small display capacity of the document editing apparatus is used therein.
2. Prior Art
Recently a small sized and a low priced personal type Japanese word processor has been improved at a rapid rate. However, the conventional personal type Japanese word processor disclosed in, for example OA Personal Computer, a separate volume, "One's favorite word processor", has a displaying apparatus having a small size displaying scope thereon. The displaying apparatus displays only several characters or character lines having several lines at a time.
Owing to the above structure of the displaying apparatus having the small size displaying scope of the conventional document editing apparatus, it is hard to confirm the correction of the document, which has been inputted already, and also to grasp the context of the meaning of the sentence of the already inputted document during the document editing process. There is no consideration given to the improvement of the operational technique for grasping the context of the meaning of the sentence of the already inputted document during the inputting working operation of the document editing apparatus.
In the conventional personal type Japanese word processor, the content of the already inputted document is confirmed by the method in which the content of the already inputted document on the displaying scope in the document editing apparatus is renewed through the plural times working operations of the displaying scope controlling key such as the cursor key etc.. However, it is hard to deal with in the document editing apparatus on account of a lot of the key operation must be performed for grasping the context of the meaning of the sentence of the already inputted document.
A method has been known in which the content of the sentence in the already inputted document is confirmed by the trial printing utilizing the printing apparatus, however in this method the printing papers are a waste. At the document editing apparatus having the separated printing apparatus, it has an inconvenience that the confirmation of the already inputted document is impossible for want of the printing apparatus at all times.
In the conventional personal type Japanese word processor having the small size displaying apparatus in which a number of the character lines are displayed, a displayed line has only ten (10) characters, for example. Such a displayed line having only ten (10) characters is smaller than one line having about forty (40) characters in one sentence of the ordinary document. As a result, although the displaying apparatus having a number of the character lines are practicable, only a part of one sentence of the already inputted document is displayed virtually in the displaying apparatus. Accordingly it is difficult to check up the already inputted document as a series of a continuous one in the conventional personal type Japanese word processor having the small size displaying apparatus.
The content of the already inputted document in the conventional personal type Japanese word processor having the displaying apparatus is confirmed by a method in which the content of the already inputted document in the displaying scope is renewed through the plural times working operations of the key such as the cursor key etc.. It is hard to deal with on account of a lot of the key working operations for grasping the context of the already inputted document in the conventional personal type Japanese word processor having the displaying apparatus.
In a lap top type English word processor, the above inconveniences will occur because displaying apparatus has a small displaying scope thereon.